


No Promises

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Someone stop me, but idc, idk - Freeform, might be bad, very short fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: They're about to have separate ways soon. Oh nooooo.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Kudos: 5





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be the next chapter of Approved, but I have 0 brain cells and I can't continue it.

Hari-hari Ganda sekarang jauh lebih santai setelah ia lulus sidang skripsi, pikirannya pun jauh lebih tenang. Seperti hari ini, ia baru terbangun pada pukul sebelas siang. Tidak lagi harus panik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk santai dan melihat-lihat isi sosial media teman-temannya sambil sesekali menghisap rokok di bibirnya. Setelah sekitar satu jam menghabiskan waktu di HP nya, Ganda merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Ketika kembali ke kosnya, ia sudah melihat motor Ghani terparkir di lantai bawah. Ganda lalu mengecek HP nya, siapa tau Ghani telah meninggalkan pesan yang belum sempat terbalas oleh Ganda, tapi nihil. Selama perjalanannya ke kamar, Ganda sedikit menerka-nerka alasan Ghani ke kediamannya; bukan hal yang biasa dirinya berkunjung, sekalipun Ghani sudah diberikan kunci duplikat kosnya.

Ganda membuka kamarnya itu dan mendapatkan pacarnya sedang membereskan sesuatu, sepertinya baju-baju Ganda yang kemarin baru diambil dari laundry. Ghani memang tidak pernah suka hal-hal yang berantakan. “Tumben ke sini, udah lama?” Ganda bertanya sambil menggantungkan jaketnya di belakang pintu.

Tidak disangka, suara Ganda itu ternyata mengagetkan pria yang lebih muda itu. Sepertinya, tadi Ghani terlalu fokus mengurusi kaos-kaos Ganda. “Eh, kamu. Dari mana?” Ghani menutup pintu lemari di depannya lalu menghampiri Ganda untuk memberinya kecupan lembut di pipi. “Enggak, kok. Baru sepuluh menit, mungkin. Mandi, gih.” Ghani mengernyitkan hidungnya, mengetahui sang kekasih pasti belum mandi.

Ganda menghela nafas, tidak menjawab. Kedua kakinya malah berjalan menuju kasur dan ia kembali berselimut, seperti satu jam yang lalu. Ghani hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi ia mengikutinya; Ghani ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Seperti otomatis, lengan Ganda langsung terbuka dan Ghani mendekat hingga kepalanya menempel di dada Ganda.

"Nanti kamu bau rokok, lho, Ghan." Selain Ganda yang belum mengganti bajunya setelah merokok, sprei dan selimutnya pun tentu masih bau rokok. Maka dari itu, Ghani jarang sekali mengunjungi kosnya, biasanya dia paling anti dengan bau asap seperti ini. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda protes dari pria itu, malah mungkin Ganda merasakan Ghani mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Tangan Ghani menyelinap ke dalam kaos pacarnya, mencari kenyamanan di kehangatan kulit Ganda. Alasan lain Ghani jarang berkunjung adalah Ganda selalu mengatur AC nya pada suhu yang paling dingin dan Ghani terkadang tidak kuat. "3 hari lagi kamu wisuda. Gak ada lagi bau yang kayak gini," jawabnya pelan. Bau yang dimaksud bukan hanya bau asap rokok, tetapi juga dicampur dengan bau parfum Ganda dengan aroma kayu dan aroma apel sebagai pewangi ruangan. Kombinasi aroma-aroma tersebut lah yang Ghani asosiasikan dengan Ganda.

Kalau harus jujur, sudah seminggu ini Ganda memikirkan hubungan mereka akan seperti apa setelah dirinya lulus dan kerja. Apa lagi, kalau ternyata Ganda mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat yang jauh. Ganda bukan tipe orang yang suka mengandai-andai dan ia tahu kekasihnya pun demikian. Maka dari itu, Ganda hanya terdiam, tidak ingin menjanjikan apapun. Tangan Ganda mengusap-usap punggung Ghani dengan lembut, berharap sentuhannya dapat menenangkan pikiran pria itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka akan seperti apa setelah semua ini. Yang mereka tau pasti adalah sekarang mereka berada di tempat paling nyaman sedunia, yaitu pelukan masing-masing.


End file.
